The Rain Hides Your Tears
by WitAngerandBravery
Summary: He is innocent in a way that you were not at his age. You see the childish wonder on his face when he sees the beautiful orange birds flying out of your wand, and you smile. R&R! Not sure that it deserves the rating. Oneshot!


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**The Rain Hides Your Tears**

When you first see him, you are young and he is tiny. The sky is dark with clouds, and thunder rumbles. The weather isn't at all right for the birth of a child, but you don't mind, because you love the rain. Aunt Walburga allows you to hold him, though you are only young, and you slowly rock him in your arms, looking into his guiltless blue eyes. He hasn't been touched by the harshness of the world yet, and you're glad. You softly stroke a path from his forehead down to his small button nose, and you swear. You swear to never let anything bad touch him and take away his purity.

Seven. In the Wizarding World, seven is a 'magic' number. Lucky. At seven, he is innocent in a way that you were not at his age, which you are thankful for. You're glad that he is being allowed a childhood. You see the childlike wonder on his face when he sees the beautiful orange birds flying out of your wand, and you smile.

The next time he sees magic, it isn't so beautiful. The bright sun lights up the room and you can't help but have a feeling of foreboding at the sight of the roses sitting by the window. Aunt Walburga hated roses, so why where they there? They are witnesses to the horror taking place. It's as if Sirius is a fish and Bellatrix is tossing him a line. She baits him with words that she knows will hit close to home. She coos in that way that irritates you _so _much, but you don't say anything, even though you can feel the tension in the room, so thick it could be cut with a knife. And so he snaps. Regulus is huddled up against you as Sirius' magic lashes out, sending a hex Bellatrix's way. If she gets hit, you know that she deserves it. But she doesn't. She's too good at magic for that. At the last minute, she throws up a blue shield, and you breathe a sigh of relief even though you shouldn't. But she's your sister, and you love her, though she's misguided.

And then Aunt Walburga enters the room, and sees everything. You hug Regulus closer, and try futilely to cover his eyes, knowing exactly what is about to happen. But he wants to see everything, and so he is unprepared when his older brother is hit with the Cruciatus curse. His cry of distress is masked by Sirius' pained screams, and you allow him to bury his face into your stomach, soaking your red dress with his tears. You don't care that the fabric is silk, and you don't care that your mother will shout. You just hope that he never sees something like that again.

You hear about it from Bellatrix. Regulus' initiation into the group that tortures and kills. Her gloating makes you feel like hexing her, but you need to last a little longer before you can leave. Your family cannot suspect a thing before it's time. Ted is setting up the apartment, and soon you'll be gone. But then you hear about Regulus. You've been under the mistaken impression that he hasn't been talking with Bellatrix, but he has, and she's persuaded him to do it. Join them. You've done everything you can, but you can't stop him in the end.

You see him for the last time up in the old oak tree, with the moonlight flooding through its branches. He looks down at you, tired and gaunt, and gestures for you to come up. So you hitch up your skirt, and pull yourself onto the branch he's perched on. You demand answers, but he isn't very forthcoming. When you try to push for more information, it's like he's a caged animal. He shouts at you, saying that you don't understand. But you do. More than he thinks. He yells that you know nothing, that you're just a useless Ravenclaw who couldn't even love her own family. For he knows things, and he suspects your departure. When you jump down from the tree and splash into a murky puddle, you snarl a goodbye and stalk away in a uncontrolled rage. His words have hurt you more than he knows, and for the first time in your life, you think that he actually _does_belong in Slytherin.  
What neither of you know is that it will be the last time.

On the day of his funeral, it's like the world is mocking you. The weather is gorgeous, and the sun is shining. But it shouldn't be. Not when he's gone.  
During the funeral, you can't stop the tears from escaping your eyes. You have to stand at the back of the cemetery, careful not to be seen as Ted takes your hand and gives it a squeeze. You failed. You swore that you would protect him, but you failed. You bite your lip and you hold back a sob. Because Regulus Black, your innocent cousin, is gone forever. And you can't help but believe that it's your fault.

On the anniversary of his death, you cry. Sobs rack your body, and nothing Ted says or does can stop you. But then Nymphadora comes and gives you a hug, and then pulls you out into the rain. And so you dance. As the rain washes the tears from your face, you dance. Because everything is falling apart, and all you can do is pretend to smile and laugh, even though inside you are crumbling. That's the thing you love about the rain. That it hides your tears.

**Alright, I know, I know, it's really angsty, but I wanted to try writing in 2nd****person again. I think that I like this one better than the Harry/Ginny one. At first, it was going to be Lily in Andromeda's place, but then I was like, nah, Andy fits it better. Actually, no, after Lily it was Narcissa,**_**and then**_**it was Andromeda. R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
